ohmygirlfandomcom-20200215-history
OH MY GIRL
For OH MY GIRL's eponymously titled debut album, see OH MY GIRL (EP). OH MY GIRL (Hangul: 오마이걸; Katakana: オーマイガール) is a South Korean girl group formed by WM Entertainment. They debuted on April 21, 2015 with their first broadcast appearance on for lead single "Cupid" from their eponymous mini album, OH MY GIRL. The group is comprised of 7 members, HyoJung, Mimi, YooA, SeungHee, JiHo, Binnie, and Arin. At debut, the group was comprised of 8 members, including the now former member JinE. On August 25, 2016, WM Entertainment released a statement announcing JinE's hiatus from the group to receive treatment from anorexia nervosa. On October 30, 2017, it was confirmed JinE would depart from OH MY GIRL, and her contract terminated from WM Entertainment. On April 4, 2018, OH MY GIRL's first unit OH MY GIRL BANHANA debuted. On June 11, it was announced that OH MY GIRL will debut in Japan signed to signed to Ariola Japan. OH MY GIRL BANHANA debuted on August 29, ahead of OH MY GIRL's official Japanese debut in 2019. History 2015 On March 29, 2015, WM Entertainment opened an Instagram account with 8 photos, 1 for each of the members. Members Current members *HyoJung (효정), real name: Choi Hyo-jung (최효정, July 28, 1994 (age 23)) – team leader, main vocalist *Mimi (미미), real name: Kim Mi-hyun (김미현, May 5, 1995 (age 23)) – rapper, sub vocalist, main dancer *YooA (유아), real name: Yoo Shi-ah (유시아, September 17, 1995 (age 22)) – lead vocal, main dancer *SeungHee (승희), real name: Hyun Seung-hee (현승희, January 25, 1996 (age 22)) – main vocalist *JiHo (지호) real name: Kim Ji-ho (김지호, born April 4, 1997 (age 21)) – lead vocalist, lead dancer *Binnie (비니) real name: Bae Yoo-bin (배유빈, September 9, 1997 (age 20)) – sub vocalist *Arin (아린), real name: Choi Ye-won (최예원, June 18, 1999 (age 19)) – maknae, sub vocalist, lead dancer Past member *JinE (진이), real name: Shin Hye-jin (신혜진, January 22, 1995 (age 23)) – sub vocalist Discography Korean Mini albums # 2015.04.20 OH MY GIRL # 2015.10.08 Closer # 2016.03.28 Pink Ocean # 2017.04.03 Coloring Book # 2018.01.09 Secret Garden # 2018.09.10 Remember Me Repackage albums # 2016.05.26 Windy Day (repackage of Pink Ocean) CD singles # 2016.08.01 Listen To My Word (Summer Special Album) Digital singles # 2016.03.21 Step By Step # 2016.06.07 The Love of Fingertips (with various artists) # 2016.09.26 Hello Love (Drinking Solo OST Part 3) # 2016.10.12 Ma Friend (The Haunted House: The Secret of the 'Ghost Ball' OST) Other / appearances # 2016.10.25 Drinking Solo OST (#3 "Hello Love") # 2016.11.29 1LOVE Winter (#1 "White" with HaHa) # 2018.03.05 Sugar Man 2, Pt. 7 (#2 "Love Song") # 2018.06.07 We, the Reds (#5 "The Shouts of Reds 2018" with Transfixion) Japanese Albums # 2019.01.09 OH MY GIRL Japan Debut Album Other / appearances # 2017.12.13 Kekkai Sensen & Beyond Original Soundtrack (Disc 1 #4 "Eternalism" Taisei Iwasaki feat. OH MY GIRL) Chinese Digital singles # 2016.03.29 Liar Liar (Chinese Ver.) Concerts Main article: Concerts. Headlining tours * OH MY GIRL 1st Fan Concert in Asia (2018) * OH MY GIRL Japan Debut Commemoration Live Tour (2019) Headlining concerts * OH MY GIRL 1st Concert — Summer Fairy Tales (2016) * OH MY GIRL's Secret Garden (2018) * OH MY GIRL 2nd Concert — Fall Fairy Tales (2018) Fanmeets * OH MY GIRL Special Fanmeeting in Japan (2016) * OH MY GIRL Fanmeeting "Special" in Taipei (2016) * OH MY GIRL Fanmeeting 2017 — Coloring Summer in Tokyo (2017) * OH MY GIRL Fanmeeting 2018 — Secret Garden in Japan (2018) External links Korean * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter (Staff account) * Twitter (OH MY GIRL members account) * YouTube * V LIVE * Fancafe Japanese * Website * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:OH MY GIRL Category:WM Entertainment Category:Ariola Japan Category:Groups